Legend of Zelda: The Biters
by Oh No. It's Happened
Summary: AU. Follow Link and Ganon as they struggle to survive the oncoming threat and decide where their ethical and moral values and obligations lie. Rated M just in case.
1. Prologue

Legend of Zelda: The Biters

Hello one and all to my new story, Legend of Zelda: The Biters. Now, this is going to be a AU fic in which there are Zombies. Don't be afraid, I won't go into many of the tropes, and I'll try to keep things nice and original inside of it. I was considering making the main Zombie threat ReDeads or Gibdos instead... but I decided that the Gibdos weren't scary enough, the the pesky ability of the ReDeads to freeze you put a thorn into my plans. So just Zombies.

The two main characters in this fic will be Link (as you probably expected), and Ganon (as you probably didn't expect). The Point of View in the story will change periodically in favor of one of the two characters.

Hope you're excited, because I certainly am!

* * *

"Hey! Come on, we've gotta move _now_!" Ganon yelled, his frustration audible in his gruff, low voice. "They're coming. We've gotta go." he repeated, grabbing onto the arm of one of his companions.

"Get off 'o me, Ganon! We can still save 'im, help me! I can't leave my lil' brother!" the other man, Talon replied, turning to look the Gerudo in the eyes for a second before turning and looking back down at the man, Ingo, reaching up and trying to climb up onto the ledge that they currently were situated on.

"There's no time, Talon! _We need to go_," he asserted again, his voice getting darker and more angry with every word articulated. He scanned the path that Ingo was on once again, this time noticing about 10 of _them_. Gray, and grumbling, limping slowly along the road slowly turning to look in all directions, trying to find a meal. "_Talon_," he whispered angrily, trying to get his attention.

"If you're jus' gonna abandon Ingo, then you can leave me, too!" Talon replied now, his face contorted into a frown as he glared once again at his partner.

Ganon growled and looked up at the path again, and noted that the beasts was coming towards them now, but the new thing was that they had a following. It was maybe 20 of them, all racing towards the Trio. "Talon, _look_! There are too many of them! Come on!" he yelled again, running a hand through his scarlet hair frantically.

"I ain't leavin' without 'im! If you're jus' gonna leave 'im, you're gonna have to leave me, too!" Talon repeated again, loudly. If there were any of them that weren't already heading to the group, they definitely were now.

"Talon, come on," Ganon almost pleaded now, his amber eyes trained on his partner. From the sounds of it, there were more beginning to approach from behind them as well.

"Go, Ganon! Just go!" Pete yelled back again, reaching down for the umpteenth time in the 10 minutes they had been at it.

"Talon, I'm sorry. I'll tell Malon that you loved her," he muttered, getting Talon to stop his actions and look back into the Gerudo's eyes for a few seconds in bewilderment.

"Huh?" Talon asked, "What in tarnation are you-" he began but was quickly cut off. "Gah!" he yelped now his face violently shoved to the ground.

Ganon panted, his boot on Talon's head. He brought his foot up, before slamming it down on the head of his companion again. And again. Each time, the Talon's yelps of pain gradually grew louder, and louder. Ganon knelt down and grabbed his his old companion, before searching him for a knife. Once he found it, he stabbed him in his stomach, causing another loud scream, as he heaved the fat man over the edge, knocking him down next to his brother. The last thing that he saw was Ingo's stunned, angry face.

Ganon sighed, then, and crouched down, beginning to travel opposite the direction of the herd and his old companions. "Sorry, Talon. It's sacrifices like this that are necessary to survive in this life."

He didn't even wince at the sound of their screams.


	2. Chapter 1

The Legend of Zelda: The Biters

I'm not going to waste any time with super long author's notes as I honestly have nothing to say except that I hope desperately that you enjoy this and review.

Also. When I said OOC, I meant Out. Of. Character. Keep that in mind. Enjoy!

Reviewing helps out so much and it would mean the world to me! It's pretty much my incentive to writing anything on Fanfictionnet. So please, review.

Also, I don't own any of the characters used in this story.

* * *

_Adrenaline_, he decided, _numbed me to the feelings that I _should_ have felt, abandoning Talon and his brother._

Now, sitting on his own bed in his own room, he couldn't comprehend the events that had transpired. It was hard for him to comprehend that he had made the choice to abandon them, to leave them to die.

And even worse was the fact that he himself injured his partner, leaving them to die in cold blood.

He stared emptily into the mirror that was opposite his bed. He scanned himself, his orange-red buzz cut, his scar adorning his face just under his left eye, his dark, tanned skin. Looking at himself now, Talon's face was brought to mind. His face in the mirror contorted into a grimace.

"God damn," he sighed. "What's Vaati gonna say?" He held up his head with his dry, calloused hands. The group's mentor and leader had not made his plans for Ganon clear, and Ganon was apprehensive of the actions he would take. Of course, Vaati wasn't aware of the entire story, so, Ganon assumed that he would get off easier. At least, he hoped.

He sighed and rubbed his temple once he heard the light footsteps that indicated that his partner was coming. "Zel, I'm not in the mood," he dismissed her before she even came up to him. He felt his voice quiver, and he knew that his emotions would come to a fever pitch in this exchange.

"Ganon, hey, it's fine... just calm down." Zelda, his partner murmured, walking up to him and resting a delicate hand on his shoulder. She was objectively beautiful, he supposed. With long, blonde hair often tied into a ponytail, creamy, peach pink skin, cyan blue eyes coupled with full, pink lips, it wasn't surprising that most guys who saw her wanted to get her into the bed with him. James was one of the rare exceptions.

"You weren't there," he replied now, removing her hand from his shoulder yet holding in all the anger and contempt for her that he felt building up. He made his way to his wall, running his hand over it, feeling every nook, every cranny, every dint in the wall run under his fingers trying to relieve his stress.

"It's not your fault, James."

He wanted desperately to turn around, to slap her and scream at her, tell her that she didn't know a thing about anything that he felt or what was and wasn't his fault. Instead, he didn't respond, knowing that if he did, he'd be revealing too much, and then there was a huge chance he'd be dubbed a traitor and be forcibly evicted from the group. Luckily, at that moment, Vaati came in.

"Ganon," he called, with the deep commanding voice that he used so well to gain both respect and attention. Ganon turned and gazed at him, waiting for his instructions. "I know you're shaken. I know you're tired. But you're my best man, and I need you to have a clear mind when you're out there. And I need you out there by tomorrow, alright?" he finished, not giving Ganon time to respond. He could tell that Vaati was trying not to lose his cool. Ganon nodded with a sigh.

"Come find we when you're ready, Ganon," she drawled, slowly pressing her lips to his with passion that he sometimes wished that he could reciprocate. "I'll be waiting," she said after, leaning back and walking out of the room.

Ganon had free time to do whatever that he wanted with. And he slept.

–

"I shouldn't," he sighed to himself, but still found himself nearing his door before opening it. Castle Town wasn't nearly as bustling as it had been years ago, but it was amazing, the work that had been done with Vaati over seeing it. Castle Town was closed off and secure, and civilization was able, for the most part, to function.

He soon reached his destination, a store near the edge of Castle Town, near the gates. _Nabooru's Potion brewery. _He didn't bother knocking, because she never did either. As soon as she looked up from whatever she was doing –Ganon _didn't care– _a smile grew on her likewise tanned face as she stood up. Ganon turned the sign on the door to closed as he stepped into the establishment and pulled down the blinds of the room and she was already beginning to strip and his mind became hazy as he reciprocated her actionsand soon they were on top of eachother and they began to make love.

–

Ganon sighed as he got up and off of the counter that he had taken Nabooru on. She was gorgeous, exotic golden brown skin, amber eyes, scarlet red hair, plump lips with lipstick on it, eyeliner and makeup accenting her beauty even further. But that wasn't why. He didn't know, himself, why. The taboo? The relation of races? Something about her stirred his loins, made his mind hazy.

"I knew you were going to come back," she smirked now at his form, beginning to clad himself once again in his clothing. "You always come back,"

He didn't reply and instead continued to put on his clothing, trying to compose himself and not take her again in anger. After he was successfully robed, he neared the door. "Don't forget, you're always welcome," she croaked, almost, as he put his hand on the nob and opened it.

He practically slammed the door behind him. He wasn't a good person, Ganon concluded.

–

"Okay," Vaati started, leaning back in the chair he had installed in his chief base of operations (at least, that was what he called it). He rubbed his right eye. "I want you two to head over to Kakariko Village. I think it's about time that we head up into that manor over there. You both have gone on missions 'round there, so you shouldn't have too much trouble." He didn't wait for a response before continuing. "I want you to make a run over there. We're not going to check the whole building, today, but apparently, there's a cellar that you need to get into. There's food in there. Possibly. If there is, we need it all. We clear?"

"We're clear," Ganon replied, equipping his iron knuckles to his hands.

"Think there will be any of... them?" Zelda asked now, her staff in her hands. She was noticeably nervous. Ganon knew that she wasn't used to killing people. She had too much of a conscious. Too much.

"It doesn't really matter, dear Zelda, now does it?" Vaati responded to her question with another, staring intently into her eyes before leaning back into his chair and sighing.

"Let's just go, Zel," Ganon sighed now, putting a hand on his temple. "Let's get this over with."

Zelda nodded.

–

The two of them didn't talk on the way. Normally, Ganon wouldn't be inherently upset by this notion, but seeing as he decided that he could do for any distraction – something to take his mind off of the days earlier events (Nabooru and Talon included) – he was opposed to the silence. Any attempt to make conversation would just end up in uncomfortable silence and so he decided early on to stop trying. Luckily enough, they soon came upon the manor.

Hyrule Field was dangerous and full of the beasts, but Kakariko Village was one of the areas that were secure, and possibly even thriving. The people had a good system working, one that could even rival Hyrule Castle Town. People even came over to Kakariko in order to trade goods, and because of this, there was a grand surplus. If anyone managed to make it over, chances were that they'd be able to get whatever they needed. This manor was a bit off the beaten path and technically not inside of the Village itself, anyway.

"Here we are," she mused, whistling at the sight. "We should just hole up here, huh,"

"With a big hole in the wall?" Ganon asked now, a small smile playing at his features as he gestured towards a large crack in the exterior. Apparently, a carriage must have lost control and fallen into the building.

"I always assumed you could nail a brick or two together, you know."

"Let's just get this done," Ganon said, but even as he dismissed her, he couldn't take his eyes off of the manor. It was maybe 3 stories of gray stoned beauty. There was a bit of moss growing on the building, but the lush green hue of the decay gave it a sort of radiant sense of the tropics. There was a pronounced balcony, that Ganon assumed provided a nice view of the Village itself. He wondered briefly if it were furnished, but he knew that he should be sticking to the mission. So he did just that.

They eventually came upon the carriage that had tumbled into the wall. The hole wasn't gigantic, but it was definitely a safety concern in this new world that they lived in. The hole, however, was only accessible from the top of the carriage. "Let me get you up there," Ganon said to Zelda now, kneeling down and making for her a platform of his two hands. As soon as she made contact, pushed her up, giving her a boost so that she could grab onto the top and pull herself up.

"Alright, comeon, big guy," she called now, reaching her arm out for him to grab. He jumped up as high as he could and grabbed her hand, using her to pull himself up onto the truck.

"Thanks," he said after, hand on his knee and coughing a bit. She looked at him worriedly, and he assumed that she thought that he might've been turning into one of them. He shook his head at Zelda with more softness than he had ever remembered looking at her before kneeling down through the hole and dropping to the floor of the basement. He scanned the room- nothing much, a wide table with 6 chairs parallel on each side and a chair adjacent on the smaller sides. On it was nothing aside from some Milk and Red Potion. The Milk _could_ have been useful, but then again, it _could_ have been from years ago and he'd have no real way of telling. Cabinets stood with flowers atop them –Ganon was unsure of how they could grow in a basement, but sure enough— stood flowers of dazzling colors. Taking a double take of the Milk and reasoning that the flowers couldn't have been unwatered for long and so the Milk must have been relatively new, he picked it up and shook it around, findint it curdling. Sighing, he slammed it back down on the table, causing Zel, who was looking through the cabinets to look back at him.

Her face softened a bit when she noticed the cause of his anger. "You really need a drink that bad?"

Ganon snorted before turning around with a smile, "I suppose not, no." before scanning the room once again. In the corner of the dark room, he finally foud the cellar door. "Zel, here we go," he called her, stepping over to the door, before grabbing the handles and pulling it open. He glanced in back of him and found her right behind him and so he nodded and began to descend the stairs.

Upon reaching solid ground in the cellar, he was met with a disgusting smell and his nose instinctively wrinkled. He almost gasped, but he caught himself once he realized just what was causing the smell. He glanced for the second time at Zel, and was pleased to find that she was looking directly back at him. He nodded, before kneeling down and beginning to search for where the beast was.

He was never a superb hunter, but, he realized, you didn't have to be to trace that scent.

The first thing he heard was a low groan that quickly turned into a loud shriek before hearing sporadic, rampant footsteps that he determined were moving in his direction. He stepped back a bit, now standing up on his feet and braced himself. As soon as he felt that it was close enough, he span counterclockwise and kicked it, driving the beasts' head into the wall to the left of them, causing it to explode upon contact.

"I'm impressed," Zel said, after a few seconds of dead silence, listening, and sniffing had ensued. He could audibly hear her begin to search through drawers and cabinets after lighting up her lantern.

"Should be," he replied, reciprocating her and searching cabinets and drawers for anything that could have been of use. He found some more milk –that was still rotten— and a few knives, but not anything of use. "I'm beginning to doubt Vaati, y'know," Ganon said to Zel, turning to face her.

"I'm sure that he knows what he's talking about. We should split up," she insisted, and got a raised eyebrow from her partner.

"I don't know about that, Zelda." he replied, a firm frown on his brown features as he gazed at her.

"We can cover more ground. Trust me, Ganon."

He stared at her for a few more seconds in silence, the dancing flames of the lantern lighting her features perfectly. He reasoned that she was a weak, petite girl who couldn't protect herself. But the light, cyan blue of her eyes persuaded him conversely. "Fine,"

She nodded and walked off into another room into the surprisingly large cellar, leaving Ganon to examine the room he was currently situated in further. Shelves lined with curdling, rotten, disgusting milk made up most of the room, but he found a small ice box with about 4 bottles of the famous Chateau de Romani brand in it. It was a steal, certainly, he thought, packing it into his bag.

It was only a few minutes before he heard a shriek. It sounded to him more jubilant than it should have, but Ganon wrote it off as simple wishful thinking and nothing else. He began to run through the basement of the basement, calling Zelda, hoping that she was alive and okay.

He came into a large, open room with a fire inside of it –he reasoned that it was Zelda's doing— and he was greeted with the sight of his companion standing there, giggling almost uncontrollably. He walked up further and put a hand on her shoulder and she turned to him, as her giggles transformed into full blown laughter. "Whoever lived here... hell, they must have been loaded," he moved her out of the way and his jaw dropped. Two whole barrels, one filled with grape jam, and the other filled with apples, pears, grapes, oranges and all sorts of fruits—better yet, none of them spoiled!

He wrapped his arms around her and practically lifted her up, laughing and smiling with glee at the newfound supplies, and spinning around. "Vaati's going to-" Ganon froze, and Zelda followed suit, staring up at him with curiosity.

There it was, the groans and moans of _several_ undead beasts. "Darn," Ganon sighed, putting his fists up, ready to battle. He stepped closer to Zelda, looking over at her. "Get ready to fight... and make sure you use that staff..." he commanded.

"I'm still not sure how to use it!" Zelda protested.

"Well, get ready to learn,"

* * *

Well damn. This was a whole lot of fun for me to write. I hope you enjoy it. Make sure to leave some reviews telling me what you did or didn't like, and how I can improve! Thank you much, and goodbye!


	3. Chapter 3

Legend of Zelda: The Biters

It's been a while. I'm noticing that there _are_ people viewing the story, just not reviewing, and I'd like to ask, again, if you could possibly leave me one of those short messages. It means the world to me and I would be so happy to get one.

It would be an understatement to claim that Link didn't remember where he was when he first woke up. Everything was a simple, gray, _bland_ blur. He couldn't recall what had happened, or what he had done the night before. He took in a deep breath, running his hand through his disheveled blonde hair, and examined his surroundings. Much to his pleasure, his memories slowly resurfaced.

He had cleared out a general store, and decided to take refuge behind the counter, deeming it safe enough to sleep in. He deemed correctly. Or so he thought.

His nose wrinkled, and he knew exactly what was coming next. One of _them_ was nearby. He got up as quietly as he could, crouching down on his knees. There wasn't a plethora of knowledge available to him on the beasts, but he figured that if you didn't make enough noise, they wouldn't be able to detect you. He used this as his creed, his way of life.

He took a quick scan of the store. There was nobody in it. He exhaled calmly, before grabbing his pouch that he secured on his body before picking up his trusty wooden sword. With a small nod to assure himself that he was capable of doing this and surviving, he crept outside. He was still in a crouched position as he exited the store and then scoured the area, searching for anything that could have been generating the smell. And he certainly found it.

There it was. Grey, and green. It knelt, head down, dribbling out some unidentifiable gray juices from his dry, thin lips. It leaned backwards and forwards, limping randomly, turning its head left and right, as if it were searching for something; as if it were searching for anything. It moaned slowly and lowly.

Link slowly approached it, still crouched. He neared its backside, gripping his wooden sword so tightly to the point that his knuckles were pale white. He almost groaned at the pain, but caught himself and kept advancing. Once he found himself directly behind it, he stood up and raised his bat. He slammed it down, aiming for the head of the beast, but it turned so fast that he managed only to hit its shoulder.

The moans turned into high pitched shrieks as it began to claw at him. He instinctively jumped back, and continued to backpedal, trying to gain himself some footing with which to retaliate. "Alright," he muttered to himself, once he was out of its grasp. It then lunged randomly at him, and he side stepped just in time that the beast lost its footing. He turned around to face it and pushed it over, making the beast fall down on its chest. Link raised his foot and slammed it down on the beasts' head.

It was dead.

"Let's get going, then," Link muttered to himself now, running a hand once again through his hear. He walked over slowly to the wall of the store and let himself down slowly until he was sitting down on the ground, back to the wall. He pulled out of his pouch a map and examined it with a deep exhalation. He never stayed in one place too long- hordes of the undead usually traveled and built in the larger villages. He had been wandering for such a long time, it was almost routine to him to go from place to place, traveling during the days, and holing up for the nights. He hadn't found many people... the ones that he did, though, were either gruesomely murdered... or were looking to gruesomely murder.

He supposed that he shouldn't have been surprised. People tended to go crazy when in mass confusion. This was the same as any other crisis. But it wasn't really, was it?

He continued on his way without any real direction to his thoughts, and he supposed that that as for the best, as he always needed to be ready to fight, if he had to.

He made his way to the bridge connecting whatever town he was in to another one. He stopped and took a look at the view. It was a scarlet red bridge, previously large and magnificent. But now collapsed and run down, moss growing over it and dirt and sand caking it in disarray. "Dammit," he sighed.


End file.
